creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Wood Rod
Basic Information Wood Rods are very useful crafting ingredients that can be processed (not crafted) from all uncorrupted blocks of Wood and Logs, but also from Wood Slabs. These Rods cannot be placed into the game world, nor into any quickslot and also not on/in any display container. If you want to place some kind of "stick", you might want to try placing a single Wood Fence without any blocks adjacently to its sides. The same can be accomplished with other types of Fences. How to obtain Wood Rods can be processed either from any kind of Wood (except for Corrupted Wood) or Logs - by putting them into a Processor. No crafting recipe is required for this. You simply have to carry uncorrupted blocks of Wood or Logs with you and activate a Processor that has been placed into the game world, by right-click or pressing "f" (as the default key) while pointing your cursor at the Processor. When activating the Processor, you'll see if whatever you are carrying can be processed in the window to the left that will replace the inventory window with a list of your stuff. The top category "processable" lists everything that you can process. By hovering your mouse cursor over processable items/materials/blocks (only when the Processor has been activated) or if you place processable items/materials/blocks into the Processor, you will see what you can process them into. Either use right-click on the icons of the (stacks of) items/materials/blocks or drag & drop their icons with the left mouse button to the empty slot in the Processor window. Click "chop" to make the Processor work - you can fill it with up to 21 items in advance. * 1 block of Wood or Log will produce 8 Wood Rods. * Alternatively, 1 Wood Slab can be processed into 4 Wood Rods too. Wood Slabs can be made from any kind of Wood (except for Corrupted Wood) or Logs (except for Ashenwood Logs) in a Processor as well. Wood Rods are one of the unlocking requirements (each) of the crafting recipes for Wood Chairs, . How to use Wood Rods make very cheap Fuel for a Forge. Still, they have to be processed first, which requires some time, and Wood Rods are only Level 1 Fuel that burn the slowest. Other than that, Wood Rods are often used for crafting. Recipes that make use of Wood Rods as crafting ingredients would be: *Stone Sword *Wood Wall *Decorative Wood Wall *Wood Floor *Tile Wood Floor *Decorative Wood Floor *Forbidden Red Shingles *Forbidden Jade Shingles *Bungalow Support *Bungalow Wall *Bungalow Accent Wall *Bungalow Fur Wall *White Wood Floor *Coal Torch *Wood Burning Lamp *Year of the Dog Lantern *Year of the Pig Lantern *Campfire *Bed *Yellow Bed *Blue Bed *Red Bed *Wood Ladder *Bamboo *Wood Fence *Stone Fence *Iron Fence *Wood Door *Wood Gate *Wood Chair *White Wood Chair *Medieval Chair *Wood Window *Barred Wood Window *Forbidden Window *Forbidden Window Lattice *Holiday Window *Wood Sign *Wood Plaque *Wood Table *Wood Stool *White Wood Table *Medieval Table *Stone Weapon Rack *Picture Frame *Plaid Bed *Candycane Bed *Giftwrapped Bed *Wood Roof *Bungalow Roof *Stone Roof *Haunted Roof *Plain Gingerbread Stairs *Plum Blossom Wood Rods cannot be placed into the quickbar, cannot be put on display and cannot be placed into the game world directly either. Category:Fuel Category:Processed Category:Non-Placeable Category:Ingredients Category:Rods